This is how we love
by JustOneBreath92
Summary: Jan Di is once again mad at Jun Pyo, and Jun Pyo has troubles keeping the peace without the help from F4.


Hello! I have decided to share another of my fanfics with you, so please tell me if I should send more of these!

DISCLAIMER!: I do NOT own Hana Yori Dango or Boys Before Flowers. I only own the notebook in which I write these fanfics.

Title: This is how we love

Summary: Jan Di is once again mad at Jun Pyo, and Jun Pyo has troubles keeping the peace without the help from F4.

Pairing: Geum Jan Di (Makino Tsukushi) / Gu Jun Pyo (Domyouji Tsukasa)

Genre: Romance/Drama

"Jan Di, wait! Please! I'm sorry!" Gu Jun Pyo shouted after the running girl. Geum Jan Di had come to meet him, holding a picnic basket, and opened the door to his room just in time to see a maid of his kiss him boldly. Jun Pyo was upset that Jan Di saw something she would misunderstand, but the worst thing about this was the picnic basket he noticed in her hand.

Picnics with that girl were a rare treat, but those moments made his life brightly lit. On picnics with Jan Di he would be able to eat food made by her, just the two of them. He was also allowed to kiss her and hug her in public, and have fun like a real couple. The whole day alone with her, and no one would interrupt.

Now however this stupid maid of his had ruined everything.

He ran after Jan Di and caught up with her at the entrance gates. He grabbed her wrist and forced her to turn around to face him. Her cheeks were red, and her eyes were puffy and wet. She tried to yank her wrist out of Jun Pyo's grasp, but he held her tightly. Jan Di threw the basket to the ground, all the food in there spilling out to the ground and getting ruined. This shocked Jun Pyo enough so that his hold on her loosened, and she managed to get free and flee. Jun Pyo was left staring at the food, upset. It seemed Jan Di was angry enough to waste all her effort on the food. He scanned his eyes through the food remains, and recognized many of his favourite dishes now uneatable.

–

The next day Jun Pyo noticed Jan Di in the stairs after looking for her for hours. He had been heading to class with Ji Hoo, Yi Jung and Woo Bin when he spotted her ahead.

"Jan Di!" Jun Pyo shouted, causing her to start, turn to him, and then turn away and leave. Jun Pyo cursed in his mind.

"What did you do, Jun Pyo?" Woo Bin asked. Jun Pyo sighed heavily and explained the events of the previous evening.

–

"Jan Di" Ji Hoo softly called her. She looked up and gave his sunbae a weak smile.

"Listen, Jun Pyo cries in our classroom because of this incident. He didn't want the maid to kiss him and she was fired for what she did. He's really sorry. Just go talk to him, okay?" Ji Hoo explained, and Jan Di couldn't help but giggle at the mental image of Jun Pyo bawling in a classroom. She slowly nodded to Ji Hoo and rose, sighing heavily.

–

She knocked on the door of the F4 classroom.

"Go Away!" Came the muffled shout of Jun Pyo through the door. Jan Di sighed and let herself in. On her way to Jun Pyo she saw he had been throwing things in the room. She picked up a few books and put them neatly on a table. She looked over to Jun Pyo. He sat by his desk, with his eyes closed and a frown on his face. She watched him fondly.

"I thought I told you to go away!" Jun Pyo repeated, gritting his teeth, still his eyes closed. Jan Di dug out a lunch box from her bag and offered it to him.

"Now what's this I hear about you having not eaten all day?" She asked softly with an amused smile, and his eyes shot open.

"Jan Di?" He asked, blinking, not believing his eyes. She pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and walked over to his side of the table, sitting on his lap. She then proceeded to wipe his lips with the handkerchief.

"Just making sure you don't taste like that girl." She announced before tossing away the handkerchief and kissing him. Jun Pyo wrapped his arms around her and enthusiastically deepened the kiss.

When they broke the kiss, Jun Pyo first grinned happily and then pouted.

"I want to go to a picnic with you" He whined. Jan Di laughed.

"Aren't we greedy today. Fine, I'll prepare one for tomorrow." She promised, and Jun Pyo kissed her again.

When they parted, Jun Pyo asked a question that was starting to bug him.

"How did you know where I was? And how did you forgive me so suddenly?" Jan Di smiled to him and pulled back in his lap so she could see his face properly.

"Ji Hoo -sunbae and I had a little talk concerning you." She simply said. Jun Pyo narrowed his eyes.

"Is there something going on between you two?" He asked seriously. Jan Di looked at him with wide eyes.

"What? You're kidding right?" She demanded, growing angry again.

"Who knows, maybe you're two-timing us." Jun Pyo declared, watching her reactions closely. Jan Di got up from his lap and slapped him across the face. Jun Pyo stared at her in shock as she furiously shouted at him.

"HOW DARE YOU? You think that low of me? You can't say that to your girlfriend even as a joke! Do you have any idea how it makes me feel when I hear my boyfriend doesn't trust me at all? You know what, don't bother wait for me after school, and you can forget about the picnic, because we're through!" She finished angrily and stomped on his foot for good measure, before running out. Again Jun Pyo was left staring after her in shock. He groaned and nursed his foot and cheek. He had thought he had the right to be a bit skeptical, but hearing Jan Di's words, he no longer thought so at all. He always lectured he about how she should trust him more, and now he was the one shooting ridiculous questions at her. He softly touched his reddening cheek and sighed. This was not going well, not going well at all. He laid his healthy cheek on the table and Ji Hoo, Woo Bin and Yi Jung walked in.

"Well? Did you make up with her?" Woo Bin asked, plopping down on his own seat. Jun Pyo groaned.

"Yes, but then I called her a two-timer and she slapped me and broke up with me."He explained softly. The three looked at him incredulously.

"Are you a glutton for punishment or something? Or perhaps crazy? Why would you do that?" Yi Jung asked.

"Well, you know how she's become really beautiful?" Jun Pyo started. The three hummed in agreement, and Jun Pyo almost wanted to glare them for it.

"Am I not allowed to be a bit worried?"He finished, and the others firmly shook their heads as a no.

"Jun Pyo, you have always been good-looking, but she doesn't act this way about the females around you, now does she?" Ji Hoo drawled. Jun Pyo groaned again.

"You're right.." He choked out before letting his head fall back on the desk with a thud. The other three sighed in unison.

"Helping you two back together is like a job. Next time I'll demand for you to pay for my services." Ji Hoo told him and left to find her.

–

Ji Hoo found her in the library. He walked over to her and sat across the table, facing her. She saw him and gave him a soft glare.

"That friend of yours really pisses me off." She said. Ji Hoo chuckled.

"I know the feeling. It didn't take long before you started another fight." He drawled. Jan Di gave him a stern look that said 'It was his fault, not mine!' Ji Hoo raised his hands defensively. Then he rose.

"Everyone out!" He shouted, and for a moment people stared at him in shock, before realizing who he was and quickly scrambling out.

"What are you planning?" Jan Di asked with one eyebrow raised. Ji Hoo turned to smile at her.

"Me? Nothing." He said amusedly, and turned to walk away. Suddenly Jun Pyo ran out from around the corner.

"Jan Di? I heard you were hurt! What happened, are you okay?" He asked frantically.

"You were lied to, I'm fine." She responded bluntly, not meeting his eyes.

"You always say you're fine, how do I know you really are?"

"Because I told you so. I'm not hurt anywhere." She said harshly, glaring at him, daring him to not believe her again. Jun Pyo relaxed somewhat.

"Jan Di -ah, I'm really sorry for saying those things to you. And I do trust you, it's just that you've become really beautiful, and sometimes I feel anxious when you talk with other men. Ji Hoo especially, since you had a thing for him in high school." Jun Pyo explained, his face red from embarrasment.

"Gu Jun Pyo! That was years ago! He's a friend! Am I not allowed to have friends anymore?" She asked sarcastically.

"You know that's not what I meant, Jan Di! I just really love you and-" He babbled but she cut him off.

"That's all I needed to hear." She said smiling, and leaned to give him a soft kiss on his still sore cheek.

–

THE END!

How did you like it? Please R/R, I would be most grateful! 3


End file.
